


Drip

by Anonymous



Category: Legion (TV)
Genre: Candles, F/M, Kinktober, Mild Kink, Noncontober, Not Canon Compliant, October Prompt Challenge, Rare Pairings, Season/Series 02, Temperature Play, The Astral Plane, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lenny interacts with Farouk in the Astral Plane
Relationships: Lenore "Lenny" Busker/Amahl Farouk | Shadow King
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous, Kinktober 2020





	Drip

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kinktober day 11 prompt: Temperature play

Lenny was not. And then she was.

She was in a bright, opulent room. Glittering chandeliers lit with candles illuminated gold-painted, elaborately patterned wallpaper. Pure white candles covered every table and nightstand; all lit. There was a bed with a white and gold down comforter. It was all bathed in candlelight.

It was all an illusion, of course.

“Greetings.” 

Lenny flinched, spinning around. Farouk was there, dressed impeccably, as he always was.

“What is this?” she asked. She had a suspicion, though she hoped she was wrong.

“This?” Farouk asked. “This is beauty. Elegance. Sophistication.”

Lenny smiled, like he was telling a joke. “So—why am I here?”

“Can we not simply keep eachother company in our lonely existence?” he asked.

Maybe he was right. Maybe it was better to be here, talking to him, than barely alive, an afterthought in a nonexistent mind.

“I thought we might share the pleasures of the flesh together,” he continued. He repeated himself in French, or so she assumed, holding out his hand.

_Fuck_. Of course he didn’t want to talk. Guys never really wanted to talk.

He stepped towards her. She stepped back, towards the bed.

“ _Mon couer_ ,” he said. “Join me for a drink?”

The hand that he had previously extended for her to take held a champagne flute. Next to him, another sat on a table, filled to the brim.

Lenny took it, downing half in one gulp. She’d noticed she wasn’t completely able to get drunk in this place—and not for lack of trying. It still helped.

Farouk took a dainty sip of his own.

“So,” Lenny said. “Pleasures of the flesh. Are we going to get this over with?”

His eyebrows raised. “You are eager to sleep with me, then?”

“Uh.” There was no good answer to that. Of course she didn’t want to sleep with him.

She opened her mouth, unsure of what to say.

* * *

Lenny’s eyebrows fluttered, mouth opening in a gasp. She wasn’t tied to the bed—she lay face down—but she felt too heavy to move.

Wax dripped onto her back. Each droplet was like quicksilver—or a heavier metal—trickling down her back, weighing her down.

Farouk, above her, murmured something in French. He knew, and she knew, that she didn’t understand what he was saying.

“Little bird,” he murmured.

She didn’t know when her clothes had disappeared. She thought maybe she should care, too. The wax felt so good. Like bathing in love.

She moaned.

He pressed his hand on her back, massaging her. She could feel the wax move like butter where it was still soft.

“You have been so good to me,” Farouk said. “You like this, no?”

Something in his words made Lenny anxious. Did she like this? It felt amazing—it felt like making up for a year without sex (a year without a body), but it was wrong. Farouk was wrong.

She made some sort of moaning noise. (Where am I? a part of her wondered. How did I get here?)

She’d become desensitized to the heat of the wax. A few drops fell onto her arm. She turned her head, looking at the white of the sheets.

She’d thought the wax was white, but suddenly, it was red. Red speckles down her back and on her ass. Red almost as dark as blood.

Lenny couldn't see her back, but she could imagine it. She probably looked like a murder victim. When she turned over to see Farouk, his hands were stained. Red.

The candle he held dripped white wax.

“You are beautiful,” he told her, meeting her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is tagged as non-canon compliant because I haven’t watched all of Legion (or the episodes in order)


End file.
